


III: Ramen? Bed? Yes!

by x_blonda_x



Series: FM 126 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonkyun, halpp, im screwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_blonda_x/pseuds/x_blonda_x
Summary: I am lazy, yet again. Hope no one reads this lol.





	III: Ramen? Bed? Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I am lazy, yet again. Hope no one reads this lol.

FM 126 .chapter three.  
Changkyun struggled to open his eyes. He let out a moan involuntarily, stretched out his arms and looked around. He was back to somewhere he’s visited, yet where is this?

He readily got the answer, as a tall figure appeared in front of his eyes. That man was wearing a singlet which snug to his huge body. It isn’t often that Changkyun notices another male’s body, but Wonho is entirely different. Changkyun doesn’t understand what’s going on either, he’s afraid, and he needs comfort in answers.

“Ah, you’re awake. I didn’t mean to wake you up, you slept so soundly.”

“No, it wasn’t you, I woke up on my own. How did I end up here though?”

“Well, you fell asleep in the studio, you seemed really exhausted so I carried you here to let you sleep in a proper bed. I hope you slept well.”

‘He carried me the entire way here. Oh wow,’ Changkyun thought to himself, imagining how he was carried bridal, heat rushing up to his cheeks.

“Thank you, Sir, that was really nice of you.”

“It’s nothing. Plus, you’re really light so it wasn’t difficult. With that said, we should get breakfast. It’s nine already.”

They hurriedly ate the sandwich Wonho made, and headed to the studio to start work.

“It’s time to hear the questions our listeners have,”

“Hello? Wonho? I’m in high school, and recently I keep looking at this guy from the class next door, and whenever he smiles I die a little inside. Is this love? I’m not sure if I should confess too. Please help me out!” a girl spoke in a high-pitched tone.

“Hmm, is that love? I can’t say for sure, but I think you should observe for a little longer, and ask yourself, what is it apart from his looks that you like about him? Is it his kind heart? Or because he’s hardworking? Love goes a long way, but if you think he’s the guy for you, then I’d say go for it and confess your feelings!” Wonho replied dedicatedly. 

‘What is it that I like about him? He’s caring, gentle, respectful, hardworking, and he offered me this job, so I’m extremely thankful. I enjoy being with him too, and it feels a though we’ve know each other for a really long time,’ Changkyun thought about this in his head. ‘But, do I love him?’

“Changkyun, what do you think?” Wonho asked him, and quietly scribbled the question on a scrap of paper.

“Oh… umm, I think that you should have spicy ramen, if that’s what you like.” 

“Let’s now say ‘That’s My Jam’ with BAP!” Wonho said into his microphone, and shifted his mic up, saying, “Stop zoning out now unless you want to be fired.”

“Sir, I’m sorry. I’ll not do it again.” He realised he got Wonho mad, and was utterly remorseful.

“You better.” Wonho replied coldly, without even looking at Changkyun.  
Changkyun felt hurt, but more attentive than before as well. 

 

The remainder of the day went by smoothly, with Changkyun being extra enthusiastic and aware.  
“That’s it for today,” Wonho commented as he reached out for the doorknob. 

“Sir… I’m really sorry for zoning out this morning. It didn’t seem like you’ve forgiven me, so is there anything I can do for you?”

“I haven’t had a homemade meal in years, maybe you can cook for me. I don’t have the ingredients though, and I’m not paying for it. And I specially request for ramen.” 

“Yes, okay I’ll cook if that’s what you happy! Do you want to come and get the ingredients with me at the store?”

“That’s really far, but I got to make sure the ingredients are safe. Who knows if you’re plotting to kill me?” Wonho smirked a little and hid it again, not wanting Changkyun to see, but nothing escapes the observant newbie’s eyes.

“I’ll kill you with my love~” Changkyun said jokingly, wrapping his hands around his boss’s neck from behind. 

“I’ll really suffocate to death if you continue doing this, newbie. And I’ll fire you.” Wonho shot a death glare at Changkyun, then burst out laughing when the latter became silent, all the while thinking in his head, ‘more like fire AT you, Changkyunnie’.

They got on a bus which brought them to the nearest grocery store (yes, that’s how remote the office is.)

They bought ingredients for the meal, along with a bunch of other stuff, like ice cream.

“Boss, I wanna get ice cream… what flavour do you like?”

“Cookie and cream for life. What about you?”

“Lemon, Sir.”

“It’s weird, you never call me by my name even though I told you that you could. Do you like calling me ‘Sir’ so much?”

“I don’t know, I mean I respect you a lot, and you’re not exactly my friend, so I shouldn’t call you by your name,”

“Fine, do whatever you like. Let’s get home.” Wonho said as he urged the younger to pay. ‘Changkyunnie, stop calling me that else I don’t know what I’ll do to you.’

 

They got back, and Changkyun managed to work around the small kitchen, surprised by what this small space contained.  
“Seems like I made too much, I’ll put the rest on the kitchen counter first. Let’s dig in!”

Wonho took a bite of the meat, savouring the succulent juice, the aroma spreading in his mouth. He tasted the ramen, it’s better than what he cooks for himself. The Caesar salad too, was really tasty.

“Couldn’t tell you can cook so well, I’m amazed. Can I hire you to cook ramen for me every day haha?”

“I’ll cook if you want me to, I don’t mind since I get to eat too. But not ramen every day okay.”

They talked as they ate. Changkyun asked about Wonho’s life. It’s a sad story, but Wonho’s parents died before he could recognise them, so he’s been in an orphanage since he knew it. They didn’t ill-treat him, but the rest of the children made fun of Wonho for his lisp, which made him really self-conscious. That’s also the reason he started the radio station, just so he can prove to them someone with a lisp can still be a great DJ. Changkyun in turn shared his own, stating how he started living alone only recently as his parents were divorced and he didn’t want to be a burden to them anymore, or hear them quarrel over the custody rights of his younger brother. 

“It’s really hard, you know, to live alone, especially when I always sleep in.”

“Well, I mean if you don’t mind this small space, you can move in. I’ll go buy a bed or you can move yours in, and I won’t charge you rental, if you take care of the cleanliness and food.” Wonho offered.

“No… that won’t be necessary. I-if you don’t mind, c-can I sleep with you? I can’t sleep well if I’m alone. Please, Sir.” Changkyun pleaded. 

‘Changkyunnie, why are you so darn cute? You’re really making things difficult for me, aren’t you?’ Wonho cursed in his head.  
“Fine then, I just hope you don’t find it weird sleeping with a grown man.”

“It’s fine I guess, I mean I always shared my bed with my bro.”

“Take a day off tomorrow and move your things in. I got my car, you can drive it. You know how to drive, I suppose?”

“Yeah, I do. And thank you so much, boss. You’re really kind to me.”

‘That’s just ‘cos it’s you, and I’m not kind at all, you just don’t know…yet.’  
“It’s late, and you should wash up. You can wear my clothes for now, they might be a little big for you though, sorry.”

They finished the meal, washed the dishes, then proceeded to wash up respectively. Wonho was conscious about Changkyun being here, so he didn’t wear the shorts he usually did, but opted for long lounge wear instead. Changkyun wore one of Wonho’s plain grey t-shirt, which was obviously too large for him as his collarbone were exposed, more than he liked to. And thus, they were ready to turn in for the night.

The bed wasn’t huge, it only gave them just enough space to turn their bodies without falling off.

‘God, he smells heavenly’ they didn’t know they were sharing the same thought, as they inhaled deeply. 

“Goodnight Changkyun,” Wonho whispered lightly in a husky voice.

His voice melted Changkyun, making him all soft inside.  
“It’s been so long someone said that to me. Goodnight to you too.” Changkyun returned in his deep, soothing voice. 

‘I’d say it to you every night, if you’ll remain by my side,’ Wonho thought as he shut his eyes

All that’s left is to fall into deep slumber, which they both readily did that night.

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever survived till here, thanks a lot for the support :)) ily <3


End file.
